


Homecoming

by pokeasleepingsmaug



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokeasleepingsmaug/pseuds/pokeasleepingsmaug
Summary: A modern AU setting in which the reader is Ivar's wife. Ivar is in the military and comes home after a month long field exercise.





	Homecoming

Ivar had been gone on a field exercise for a month, and there was no possible way to resist throwing yourself into his arms. He caught you easily, shutting the door behind him with a tan-booted foot. Your hands played along the strong planes of his cheeks, the sharpness of his jaw. His thick black hair was already standing on edge. He'd been running his hands through it in frustration, probably. You ran your fingers through it, almost moaning at how soft it was even after a month in the field with limited showers.

Ivar was quick to cover your mouth with his, wasting no time in running his along along your teeth. You moaned at the intimate, unusual strokes of it. His lips were warm and demanding against yours, and all you wanted was to give him everything. The prickly beginnings of a faint five-o-clock shadow tickled your chin, shocking you. He was usually clean-shaven. 

He smelled like sweat and pure masculinity, the scent of him alone enough to send a rush of slick heat to your core. He threw you roughly onto the bed and followed you instantly with a growl, covering your body with his. His heavy uniform had sweat marks along the collar, and you opened the three velcro tabs to unzip it and throw it off him. The tan tshirt underneath clung to him, damp with sweat, revealing every rippling muscle on his chest. 

You groaned, clawing at him in helpless need, and pulled the shirt up from where it was tucked into his trousers. The camouflage trousers and the belt that held them were slung low on his waist, a small sheathed knife hanging from his tan belt. Your hands traveled along his stomach and sides, pressing eagerly against the taut muscles there. You had to see him. He lifted his arms as you pulled the sweat-soaked shirt over his head.

Your hands went for his belt next, but he stopped you with a shake of his head. “I've missed you so much, Y/n. Let me taste you.” All you could do was melt back against the bed as he undid your jeans and slid them down your legs. His hands trailed slowly from your feet to your ankles and calves, then up above your knee and to your inner thigh. Your soft, smooth skin under his hand was all he'd been craving this past month. His piercing blue eyes were dark and intense with need, the pupils almost swallowing the blue. 

On a sudden impulse, he reached down to grab the sweaty, dirty uniform he'd come home in. “Give me your hands, babe,” he whispered seductively. He tied one sleeve around your wrist and threaded the rest of the uniform quickly through the slats in the headboard. He found the other sleeve and tied your free wrist with that one. It was a hasty tie-up, one that allowed you quite a bit of freedom to move, but it would still keep your hands from interfering. He bent to his work. 

Ivar ran his fingers along your inner thigh, loving it as you squirmed beneath him. He bit his lip as he teased you with your fingers. It took every ounce of control to not force his face between your legs. Need throbbed through, and you could see the bulge of his desire through his dusty camouflage trousers. Ivar slowly bent his beautiful face to your thighs, kissing and nipping lightly along their upper expanse. The ache within you deepened until you wanted to scream, and finally he touched the tip of his tongue to your clit.

The buildup had been so intense that you felt yourself start to come undone with that one caress. He pulled your clit between his soft lips, sucking in quick, light pulls. Occasionally he flicked his tongue against the swollen nub, driven on by your moans and shaking. Deciding your clit had enough, he turned instead to sweep his tongue along the slickness of your entrance. You were so wet and warm, he moaned into your sex as his tongue dipped within you for the first time.   
That first taste drove him crazy. He dug his strong, calloused fingers into your hips, clamping you to his mouth as he kissed and lick and sucked. He certainly hadn't lost his touch in a month. He didn't stop until you were screaming his name in a breathless frenzy, grinding your hips hard against his sharp jawline. 

Finally he released you with a firm slap to your ass before slithering up your body. He paused briefly to undo his belt and undo the four buttons of his trousers, pushing them to his thighs so you could see the deep vee of sculpted muscle at his hips. You had just a glimpse of it, though, before he was pressed on top of you again, tugging at the dirty garment that bound you. It came undone easily at his touch, and your hands ran through his hair and down his neck.

In one smooth thrust, he slid the massive thickness of his cock into your waiting pussy, and you felt yourself stretching before his onslaught. You were so soaked from his tongue he met no resistance, and once Ivar was buried in you he paused to kiss you, sweet and slow and deep, blue eyes meeting yours. The corners of his eyes crinkled in an affectionate, joyful smile, and he began to draw himself out of you before slamming back in. 

Your fingers drew thin red lines down his back as he fucked you with all the pent-up need of a month of abstinence, and your hips rocked against his in a rhythm old as instinct. It was far from the longest you had ever gone without each other, but you were accustomed to having him basically every day. In just a few powerful thrusts, you screamed his name as he shuddered and released within you.

He didn't withdraw from you, shifting his weight to one elbow to turn his attention to your breasts. He had neglected them earlier, but he drew one nipple into his mouth and began to suck, and you knew the two of you weren't going to have anything but each other for dinner.


End file.
